The present invention generally relates to a microwave plasma processing apparatus for use in the manufacturing of a semiconductor device, which is capable of forming a thin film by CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition), and dry etching, which utilizes microwave plasma and, more particularly, a plasma processing apparatus which applies an optimal RF bias voltage to a substrate to be processed.